qtd_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: SCANNERZ
Power Rangers: SCANNERZ is the eighth season of the Dharak.Quendias176 crossover series. It motif is digital/internet based, similar to PRIS. Plot At the school lab, everyone is having a science computer project. However, the small bits of computer data spawns to the interesting surprise which is instead spawning the small monsters known as DataMonsters. As the data bits get taken over by the DataMonsters' program, surprisingly, one guy amazingly discovered that DataMonsters' program has a strange data which is called V-Zone (also Vaccine Zone), creating the scanner-like morpher that can able to create new Ranger suits, customize Ranger forms and fuse with DataMonsters to create powered-up version of created Rangers called the SCANNERZ Rangers. In the one day, however, the mysterious deadly malware wrecking the computer system data destroyed the vaccine systems. Now (except with the teenager named who already got his partner Draguo) get the ScanMorpher to create four new Rangers forms to catch the wild DataMonsters from become the Digital Rangers. Characters SCANNERZ Rangers Allies * Amy Kim - winner of KCP17, won against Sabrina R. * Sabrina Radcliffe - runner-up of KCP17 Malware Invaders *Mal-Wire (fully destroyed by Jaesun Park in Red Ranger Battlesuit Mode which is Viral Core accidentally sets into a huge explosion) *Doctor Decines (destroyed by Viral Core explosion accident) *Agent Viral (beaten by Geo Stelar and destroyed by Battlearmed Megazord, leaving them with the Viral Core) *Viru-ons (destroyed by Viral Core explosion) Royal Heir *The Messenger (the true antagonist who built Mal-Wire) *Vilgaix *Vires Members *Leader Gobblin (beaten by the both teams' joint attack and destroyed by Super Data Megazord and Cybertrack Megazord with the help of their auxiliary Datazords) *Madame Crisis (destroyed by Digital Rangers) *Bugzar (destroyed by Digital Rangers) *Royal Heir's footsoldiers (destroyed when the Royal Heir faction was defeated) Arsenal Morphing Devices *ScanMorpher Weapons *ScanLaser *Scan Banzooka **Dragon Sword **Dolphin Rangs **Falcon Talons **Wolf Claws **Phoenix Blaster **Shark Fins **Lion Blade **Snake Whip **Jackal Staff Vehicles *BattlerBike Zords These DataMonsters were actually small monsters who can evolve into Datazords only in battle which is allows to devolve. Main Combo Formation *Data Megazord **Draguo/Dragon Datazord **Dolphia/Dolphin Datazord **Falcoris/Falcon Datazord **Wolfrey/Wolf Datazord **Flarebird/Phoenix Datazord **Thresher/Shark Datazord **Leorey/Lion Datazord **Cobranke/Snake Datazord **Jackalla/Jackal Datazord Episodes #Digital into the World #Virus on the Loose #Break the Shell on the Double #Decines' Taints The Dragon #The Maned Lion #Remain Only #Getting Lost #The Power of Music #Attack of the Toys #History of the DataMonsters #Where's My Mummy #Volcanic Action Pack #Destroy All Destroy #The Dream Eater #Closer Than Before #Scanning the Moth #The Eternal Box (Cerberon gives Stonedge something to become powerful version of himself, Part One) #Unleash the Six (Commando Stonedge was destroyed by a new combination: Super Data Megazord, but her army was incoming prepared, Part Two) #Digital Deletes #Combat into the World #Journey to the Underground #Crossing to Dimension Time #Bird Brain #Cross Out Into Dimension #Mal-Wire's Viral Danger #The Vanosaurus Zord #The Messenger First Appearnace #Plan to Eradicate The World #Delete All #Try Again #GAME OVER #Final Episode: Scan Until Meet Again